


Simply Sirius

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Forjaxindi





	Simply Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He knows better. He knows this is wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. He's older, protector, hero, so many labels tossed at him from so many people. So wrong. God, so fucking right.The knowledge they shouldn't makes it worse, better, more exciting. He tightens his fingers on the delicate hips of his baby brother, grips the Slytherin tie that is a constant reminder of many of the reasons why this is _so_ wrong, and he thrusts inside _tight, hot, fuck_. In these moments, with Regulus beneath him begging and whimpering and wanting more, he is simple Sirius. And that is why he keeps coming back, keeps doing this, keeps letting Regulus draw him in closer and closer until they're one and lines are blurred and he forgets everything except the blood rushing in his ears and the fast beating of his heart and the sweet release he finds simply being Sirius.  



End file.
